


An Animal Among Us

by LuciaWilt



Series: Mine Forever Universe [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, He is a baaad dude, Hux is fucking crazy, Jealousy, Jewelry, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo has acted up with guards recently. <br/>Hux has a plan for punishment</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Animal Among Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fat_fish_in_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/gifts).



Brendol Hux was incredibly patient. He prided himself on it. Ever since he was a young child, he was a patient being. Most children his age would throw fits, scream, and cry. But not him. He would sit silently until he got what he wanted. He would calculate and plan like a predator. 

He still would.

So the fact that Luke’s back was healing was not a problem for him. He could wait for it to heal, for the knife wounds to close. That was easy, simple. Hux had no problem waking up before Luke and watching the beautiful boy snooze silently in his bed. Hux’s eyes would zero in on the decadent curve of Luke’s back, the irritated red lines that crisscrossed that tan skin. A part of him wanted to lean down and lick them, to jostle Luke’s body and watch as those cuts opened up again. He would love the sight of thin streams of red trailing down to the black fox fur Luke’s laid upon. 

But Hux knew better. He had plans. There was plans he had formed in his mind as he was waiting for his lovely gold one to heal. It was easy to wait. Hux was good at it.

~’~

Luke sighed as he woke up. His head was rested on his crossed arms. Still afraid to lay on his back, he took up sleeping on his stomach. Those knife cuts still burned when things got too close or he put too much pressure on them. That was why Luke took up wearing Hux’s larger black button downs. There was a part of him that did not like having to wear things that belonged to the Emperor. But another part of him enjoyed it. Hux’s clothing was top of the line. Everything that he wore was silky and soft. So the shirts he wore were a double plus; baggy and soft. They did not irritate Luke’s wounds as much as his own clothing would. Of course Hux enjoyed seeing Luke in his clothing as well.

He remembered one night where Hux had been on a planet the Finalizer had traveled to. He left Luke on the ship, in his bedroom; waiting for Hux to return. Luke had been irritated the entire time they traveled to said planet. The Emperor had been childish and petulant. He had treated Luke as though he were a piece of glass or a delicate leaf; just because of the wounds HE HIMSELF inflicted upon Luke’s skin. As a rebuttal to Hux’s actions, Luke had plate upon plate of rich desserts brought to their room. Hux had been adamant in the past at regulating Luke’s sweet intake. He said that it would make Luke sick, as though he was Luke’s father. So Luke ate ice cream, pastries, cakes; everything that had been lain out in front of him. When he was finished, he actually did feel sick. So he took his soft pants off and decided to slip on one of Hux’s button downs. He paraded around like that until Hux walked through the doors. 

The older male reacted as though he were under a spell. He walked over to where Luke was sitting on the couch, kneeled between Luke’s thing legs, and took Luke’s length into his mouth down to the base. For hours, he brought Luke to the peak before suddenly stopping. Up and down, up and down; Luke was crying and pleading by the time it ended. He had his hands wrapped into Hux’s hair, mussing up the usual slicked back look. When Hux finally pulled his mouth off of Luke’s length, he sat back on his heels and wrapped his arms around Luke’s quivering hips. 

“You are mine.” Hux whispered into Luke’s sweating thighs. He nudged the skin with his nose, biting in between panting breathes. “Mine…Love…Mine….”

Breaking out of that memory, Luke felt his length harden beneath him. The gold bracelets jingled as he slowly sat up and flinched. Thankfully, Hux had already left so he could work himself to completion. 

“Damn it.” Luke muttered under his breath as he came. He pulled a corner of the sheets up into his hand and wiped away the come on his stomach and hand. After the little… “incident”… things had slowly fell back into the rhythm they had once been in. Just like Luke was doing, he would wake up alone in the giant bed. It gave him some time to think which he was grateful for. Everything was spinning so fast out of his control that he did not know what to hold onto. So he slowly stood and made his way to the closet. He grabbed one of Hux’s shirts and quickly buttoned it up. The pain in his back was not as intense as it usually was so he opted to where a pair of briefs that day. “At least be covered up a little while walking around.” Luke chuckled to himself. But when he walked out into the sitting room, he stopped. 

Walking around?

Hux had forbidden him from leaving their quarters without him. 

Luke was on house arrest, only aloud to traverse the few rooms that Hux occupied.

With a heavy sigh, Luke walked over to the book shelf, grabbed something to read, and headed back to the couch. 

“Might as well and get comfortable.” Luke muttered under his breath as he turned to the first page.

~’~

He was furious. Hux was infuriated. How dare he? How dare Kylo attack one of the guards?! He was a prisoner, a lowlife; nothing more than an animal. For him to lash out at one of the guards only solidified Hux’s opinion on the black haired male. 

He was nothing but a heathen. 

A savage.

But if he acted like such a savage, Hux thought it was obvious that he wanted to be treated as such. So he smiled and turned from the bridge where he like to watch the workings of the Finalizer. He was a patient man. Yet sometimes if he needed something quickly, he would get it quickly. 

Hux made his way down the hallways to his quarters. He walked in and found Luke being absolutely tempting in one of his shirts. The boy had not noticed him yet when he walked over and stood next to him. Finally Luke glanced up. It was surprising to Hux that Luke did not seem overly surprised. His big blue eyes simply took in his form.

“My lord.” Hux’s cock hardened in his pants. It seemed as though Luke was being rather pliant that day. Good. Good for what Hux had in mind. But he did not want Luke shutting down too soon. So he slowly pulled Luke up from the couch. His hand settled onto a brief covered hip.

With a tug, Luke was snug against his chest. “I wanted to go for a walk. I was thinking about getting some exercise.” Hux whispered. To spin a good lie was to be as serious as possible. And it was not exactly a complete lie. He was being serious about the exercise. Either way, Luke gave him a small nod. “Wait right here.” Hux turned away and walked into his closet. He came back, the objects he retrieved hidden inside his coat pockets. His hand settled overtop Luke’s and he led the smaller male out of the door and down the hallway. Luke was quiet the entire time and compliantly walking along until he realized where they were. 

The holding block. 

Suddenly, Hux was more pulling him along than walking with him. It just caused a smile to grow over his face. “Please…Don’t…” It was a quiet whimper from behind him. But he did not care. No. He was going to discipline Kylo. And in the process, he would dole out some needed discipline to Luke as well. 

The two finally stopped in front of that infamously familiar cell door. He had the two troopers open the door. Kylo was seated against the back wall, his arms chained above him. One of his long legs was propped up with the other lounged out in front of him. The noise of them entering caused him to glance up; a sneer immediately crossing his features at the sight of Hux. The Emperor saw it soften at Luke. This caused him to press the blond forwards.

“I have heard that you were acting like an animal as usual. How typical of you Kylo.” Luke was frozen, his eyes cast down to the ground. 

Kylo simply made a low growl in his chest. He did not mean to act that way, it was just an instinctual reaction to Hux. The red head was poisonous to Kylo’s system. 

“Well either way, I have come to disipline you. I don’t want you hurting anymore of our Stormtroopers. Luke.” The blond turned back towards him. A hatred that Hux had not seen in quite sometime had seeped into those blue eyes. 

Good.

Just another reason to beat it out of him.

“Come here and take these.” Hux started as he slid his coat off. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt as he handed Luke a leather belt and a golden crown. The second item caused Luke’s eyes to widen. 

“This is…” 

“Yes. That is my crown. I want you to put that on.” Hux explained while tossing his coat towards the door. He turned back and saw that Luke did just that. “Now gag Kylo.” The color quickly vanished from Luke’s usually reddened cheeks. It made Hux smirk. The black leather whip in his hand smacked against the floor with a thud in the quiet room; Luke’s eyes distinctly following the movement. 

Hux knew this was Luke’s least favorite toy they played with. 

It was Hux’s favorite.

“I would hurry if I were you.” And just like that, Luke shot across the room. Hux was unable to see the terrified look that spread across Luke’s face. But Kylo did. He nodded, telling Luke that he could wrap the piece of leather around him. So he buckled it, not too tight but not too loose, around Kylo’s head. Luke stood once he was done. “Take off your clothes.” Hux commanded Luke. Both of the older men watched in rapt fascination as Luke was quickly naked before them. Their cocks hardened at the fact Luke left all the gold jewelry on. Kylo hated gold. He absolutely hated the color. But not on Luke. No, on Luke it was stunning. 

“Turn around and kneel towards the wall.” Luke frowned again. All of Hux’s demands made it sound as though Kylo was not even in the room. He had said he was punishing Kylo. Why not speak of him while doing it? 

But Luke knew better than to make Hux wait when he was like this. He turned and presented his backside like a prize to Hux. His hands were pressed to the cool metal between Kylo’s legs as Hux stepped up behind him. The heat from Hux’s body was potent against Luke’s skin.

“So beautiful for me.” It was a whisper. Barely anything more than that. “So good for me.” Luke shivered in a mixture of fear and lust when he felt the whip trail over the cuts on his back. The fear spiked at the memory. 

Shit!

If Hux whipped his back, than it was going to be worse than anything he had ever felt.

WHAP.

The first hit came like lightening against Luke’s ass. It caused his hands to slip, his face falling to the floor. A bit of spittle dripped down his chin making Kylo’s dilated pupils to zero in. 

“Hux!” Luke whined. The use of his first name caused Hux to frown. Another biting smack from the whip made Luke wildly moan out in pleasure. He keened while opening his mouth into a perfect, shiny lipped “O”. All the while, Kylo’s cock was killing him. It caused a painful ache to shoot through his entire body. He wanted to moan and pull Luke to him, but the gag and the chains kept him in place. All he could do was watch while Luke grabbed onto his knees for balance. Even though the black prison pants, Kylo could feel the sweat and shivers running through Luke’s hands. Kylo’s eyes looked up to the crown settled on top of those blond locks. Hux was teasing him, telling him that Luke belonged to Hux. It was a sign, “This belongs to Emperor Brendol Hux”. There was no other way to interpret it. This was punishment after all. What better way to punish someone then to use something that could never be theirs right in front of them. 

“Good boy.” Another smack of the whip. “You are doing so well. Moan for me. Make that sweet music.” Luke was actively drooling, his eyes half lidded. Kylo nearly bit through the leather when Luke’s arms gave way and his face pressed against his aching crotch. He could feel those sweet lips mouth at his aching cock. Even in this state, Luke was trying to help him. Surprisingly though, Hux just smiled and continued to whip Luke’s backside. 

Luke was thankful that Hux was missing his still healing back. He knew the man was cruel, but he was not that cruel. 

“Please…Please…” Luke’s pupils were blown wide when he glanced up at Kylo. Saliva dripped from his chin, all the while his hands gripped onto Kylo’s pants.

“Do not hold back Luke. Come. Let go and come.” A couple more strikes of the whip against Luke soft skin and Luke collapsed compeltly onto Kylo’s legs. He let out a loud moan as he came, curling up like a sated cat between Kylo’s sweating legs. He had no idea how he had not broken through the chains holding him to the wall in that moment. Luke’s gold jewelry was sticking to his limbs from the sweat. He looked completely fucked out as he held onto Kylo’s leg. He hated that damn crown that sat on top of Luke’s head of hair. It was tilted to the side now, after the squirming Luke had done. Kylo wanted to break it in half. He wanted to melt it down and stab Hux through the heart with what was left over. 

But he did love the red splotches that dotted Luke’s high cheeks. He wanted to be the one to cause that. He wanted…

He wanted…

Before he could look any further, Hux was picking Luke up. His gloved hands were placed strategically to grasp at the whipped skin of Luke’s ass. It caused the smaller male to whimper and shuffle into Hux’s body. Kylo saw the noticeable bulge that had formed in Hux’s own pants. He knew what they were about to do. 

“I hope you learned your lesson you filthy animal.” Hux smirked while ripping the leather from Kylo’s mouth. “I would hate to have to teach it to you again.” His green eyes flicked down to Kylo’s erection. It was straining against the loose material. Kylo really wanted Luke to suck him off and then ride his cock until both of them could not move. That was what he really wanted. But he knew he was not going to get it. All he could do was watch a smirking Hux carry a sleeping Luke out the door without another word. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is not canon to the Mine Forever universe. That should be obvious haha. And since she updated the next chapter, I decided to add some details in that weren't there last time.


End file.
